une nouvelle vie dans le passé
by lysbcm5
Summary: La guerre est enfin fini depuis 5 mois, tout le monde réapprend a vivre dans un monde meilleur, mes moi je ni arrive pas, je ne trouve pas ma place que ce soit chez les moldu ou le sorcier. Aujourd'hui est un jour ensoleillée et je me décide d'allé me promené a pré au lard...


**Une nouvelle vie dans le passé.**

**chapitre 1: **

Aujourd'hui était un jour ensoleillé et je décidé d'allé me promené a prè au me diriger déjà vers ce coin près de la cabane hurlante ou Harry c'était réfugier en troisième année, quand il a appris que Sirius était son parrain, enfin mi voila t'en de souvenir me revienne ils me manque tous tellement ,alors que je me perdait dans mes penser j'aperçu quelque chose brillé sur ma droite et en m'approchant je remarqué que c'était un collier en approchant ma main pour le ramassé ,au moment ou un de mes doigts les touché je tombé et perdit connaissance. Au moment ou j'ouvrie les yeux je fut eblouille par le soleil je refermé donc mes yeux et esseya de me rappelé ce qu'il c'était passé, mes rien je me rappel être venue ici d'avoir vue quelque chose brillé mes après rien ces bizarre. Je décidé donc de retourné à prè au lard et de m'arrêté a trois balais mes une fois rentré je remarqué tout de suite que madame rosmerta était bien plus jeune, je pris donc un des journaux qui était posés sur le contoire et partie m'assoir à une table en commandant un chocolat chaud. Je regardais immédiatement la date du journal et vue qu'il était daté du 4 juillet 1977, je bus pressipitament mon chocolat paya et parti en direction de Poudlard en prient pour que Dumbledore soit là. Arrivé devant les grilles de Poudlard je sortis ma baguette et invoqua mon patronus il représente une louve je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit

-trouve dumbledore et dit lui que j'amerai lui parlé en privé allé va

j'attendai environ 15 minute et vie ma louve revenir avec dumbledore, quand t'ils arriverent au grille dumbledore les ouvrie et ma louve disparu.

-bonjour miss suivé moi. sur un ton aimable

-bonjour monsieur. lui dit je du meme ton

nous marchion jusqu'a la statut qui gardé son bureau

-fraisier dit il a la statut qui pivota pour laisser apparetre des escalier en collimason je le suivie jusqu'en haut et il ouvrie la porte. son bureau était le meme rien avais changer

-assayer vous miss et dit moi de quoi vous voulier me parlé. me dit dit avec de l'interogation dans la voix

je m'assis et commença

-voila professeur je vient du futur de 1997 pour etre exact je me promené dans les boit et j'ai vue quelque chose de brillant après je ne me rappel plus tous ce que je ces, ses que je me suis evanouie et que je me suis retrouvé a cette epoque. dit je

-et vous ne vous rappellé plus ce qu'il ces passé entre le moment ou vous avez vue ce quelque chose brillé et le moment ou vous vous étes evanouie

-ces exact professeur

-d'accord il faut que vous sachiez que je ne connais aucun moyen de vous renvoyer dans fotre époque. me dit il avec regret

-ce nes pas grave rien ne m'attend la bas . dit je tristement

-comment ca ? me questionna t'il

-j'ai perdu ma famille et mes amis(es) dans la guerre contre voldemore. repri je avec les larme au yeux

-je suis desolé je voie qu'il sevie encore a votre epoque

-oui mes il nes plus il a était je

-a bon comment? non ne me dit rien on je risqueré de chager le futur votre monde

-mon monde doit deja avoir commencé a changé depuis mon arrivé ici et si je peu aidé avec ce fou je le ferai avec votre consentement ou non. dit je neutre

-je voie deja comment vous appelé vous ?

- Hermione Granger. repondi je

-donc miss Granger vous devié rentré en septieme année si je comprend bien

- oui ces ça

-et voulais vous la faire en attendant de voir si je trouve un moyen de vous renvoyé chez vous?

-oui mes professeur je veux changer mon nom et mon prenom car si vous ne trouvé pas de moyen de me renvoyé chez moi il ne pourra pas y avoir de moi qui on étudié a poudlard a des epoque differante

-ces exact ces pourquoi je voulais vous proposer quelque chose

-quoi donc professeur?

-alors voila...


End file.
